La novia fantasma
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: —Dicen que anda con su viejo y desgastado vestido de novia, manchado de sangre, con el rostro cubierto por el velo mientras tararea la marcha nupcial y arrastra el hacha con la que busca matar más enamorados para saciar su sed de venganza... —¡Oh, vamos! ¿Un fantasma que solo mata a los enamorados? ¡Bah! No son más que tonterías... —gruñó Draco.
1. Leyenda Muggle

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

Este fic participa en el reto** "Te potterizarás de terror"** del foro "_La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_".

**¡Hola, gente bella!**

**Pues, aquí llego con una idea, motivo de Halloween y admitiré que en gran parte motivada por otra historia escrita para el mismo reto **("El antiguo edificio del Ministerio" de Misila**) que de no haberla leído seguro ni me entero del reto.**

**Muchos conocerán la leyebda de varias partes y hay tantas variaciones de la misma como para escribir un libro con la recopilación de todas esas novias que siguen sufriendo después de la muerte; sin embargo, la versión principal que usé para inspirarme fue aquella de "¡Hey! Arnold"; de hecho si googleas "La novia Fantasma" los videos de ese capitulo serán de los primeros que te aparecerán y por alguna razón es de mis favoritas; aunque creo que merezco una demanda por tanta distorsión pero bueno. **

**Espero que les guste o al menos que no les disguste ^^-**

* * *

**La Novia Fantasma**

**Sábado 31 de Octubre de 1998**

El sol se había escondido horas atrás en Escocia y el acostumbrado festín de Halloween había terminado para los estudiantes de magia y hechicería, dejando a todos más que satisfechos con los exquisitos platillos y dulces que se habían servido. La guerra apenas había terminado unos meses atrás y aún así una prioridad había sido reabrir el colegio para que el siguiente curso no se perdiera; pues como había dicho Dumbledore alguna una vez, los jóvenes magos y brujas eran la mayor fortaleza que tenían y no la debían de descuidar. Así pues, Hogwarts estaba funcionando como de costumbre, aunque quizás con ciertos alumnos de más, pues todos aquellos que por culpa de la guerra no habían terminado su educación, como Draco y Hermione, estaban de regreso.

Pequeñas reuniones se llevaban a cabo en las salas comunes de las casas, con motivo de Halloween. Dulces tomados durante el festín, comida tomada de la cocina, algo de música y algunas bromas que pretendían asustar. Era grato ver ese animo y esas sonrisas en rostros que habían pasado horrores durante los meses anteriores. En ese momento solo eran chicos, jóvenes que pasaban un buen rato en compañía de los suyos, o al menos la mayoría de ellos pasaba un buen rato, pues lo que ocurría en las torres de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, así como en el sótano de Hufflepuff, no era lo mismo que ocurría en Slytherin.

No, en las mazmorras no había música, ni dulces, ni bromas, ni nada de eso. En la sala común de la casa verde-plata había solo whisky de fuego, hidromiel, vino de elfo y cervezas de mantequilla que los chicos tomaban tranquilamente mientras hablaban entre ellos, formado pequeños y aislados grupos. Aunque sin duda, el grupo que se más se distinguía, estando en el centro de la sala, era aquel que estaba formado por la antigua realeza de Slytherin, aunque ahora tenían miembros de menos y uno que otro colado. Eran ocho chicos en total, cuatro hombres y cuatro mujeres repartidos en los sofás de cuero que estaban frente a la chimenea.

—Te estoy diciendo que esas son solo patrañas, Theo —decía Draco Malfoy, quien se encontraba recostado en un sofá amplio, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Astoria Greengrass.

—Deja el escepticismo, que en mundo mágico también hay cosas anormales que causan miedo —respondió el aludido con esa serenidad que lo caracterizaba.

—Como tu inteligencia, por ejemplo —contra atacó el rubio, soltando una risa ante su propia broma, que solo pareció ser chistosa para Gregory.

—Bueno, ¿qué me dices de La Casa de los Gritos? —intervino Blaise, abogando por su amigo castaño quien pese al insulto seguía tranquilamente cruzado de brazos y sentado a un lado de Daphne.

—Ese lugar si está maldito, ni siquiera los fantasmas de aquí se atreven a entrar —comentó Astoria algo pensativa, aunque el rubio que descansaba sobre sus piernas volteó a verla con ambas cejas enarcadas y cierta ingenuidad, para después tirar sus palabras al piso.

—La casa de los gritos tampoco está maldita, solo era una leyenda para que no se acercaran al lugar —dijo con el rubio con decisión y seguridad, apartando sus ojos grises de Astoria y dedicarle una mirada de superioridad al resto de los presentes.

—De hecho, Blaise —admitió Theodore—. La casa de los gritos solo era una fachada, ¿de qué? No sé, pero durante la guerra Draco, Gregory, Vincent y yo estuvimos ahí y no hay nada que espante, más que las ratas —narró con calma, aunque un deje de nostalgia al recordar el tiempo en el que el dicho lugar maldito había sido usado como cuartel de los mortífagos—. Aunque no por eso significa que no existan lugares malditos de verdad —se apresuró a añadir ante la mueca triunfante que se había formado en el rostro de Draco.

—Por favor, si el dicho lugar más maldito de Gran Bretaña es un fraude, no duden que es lo mismo con las demás leyendas —argumentó nuevamente el rubio—. Son solo historias tontas que se inventan para que la gente no se acerque a ciertos lugares o ridiculeces que les dicen a los niños para que no hagan travesuras.

—¿Qué me dices del hombre del saco? —preguntó Pansy, interviniendo en la pequeña discusión y obteniendo una carcajada por parte de su ex-novio.

—A ese lo inventaron para que los niños no se alejen de sus casas, creme que le tengo más miedo al Barón Sanguinario que a ese dichoso saco —respondió.

—¿Qué hay de la dama de la torre Irlandesa? —cuestionó Gregory, rascándose el mentón.

—Esa no es leyenda —respondió Blaise antes que el rubio Malfoy—. Esa "dama" era o es una Banshee que vive en ese lugar, hay que estar idiota para ir a verla; es como pedirle un beso a un dementor —comentó con aire burlón.

—¿Y la Doncella Ciega? —dijo ahora Daphne, estremeciéndose un poco al recordar la leyenda de esa mujer que te arrancaba los ojos.

—Patrañas para que no metas las narices donde no te llaman —volvió a responder como un tono de superioridad, levantándose del regazo de Astoria para sentarse en el sofá y mirar a todos como si fueran una manada de hipogrifos perdidos—. Ya, chicos, en serio que esto ya parece chiste...

—¿Y la Novia Fantasma? —interrumpió Tracey Davis, llamando la atención de los chicos, quienes al parecer no conocían dicha leyenda.

—Alguna historia muggle, de seguro, ¿no? —dijo Draco al cabo de unos segundos de silencio.

—Una leyenda, que muggle o no, es más real de lo que piensas —aseguró la chica, sonriendo de medio lado, pues siempre disfrutaba esos momentos cuando causaba desconcierto en sus amigos al hacer uso de sus conocimientos muggles; no siempre eran conocimientos bien recibidos, pero en particular ese parecía causarles curiosidad a sus quisquillosos amigos de sangre pura.

—Seguro más patrañas —bufó el rubio—. Pero a ver, ilustramos —pidió con cierta burla, recostándose nuevamente en el regazo de Astoria.

La mestiza del grupo de serpientes acentuó su sonrisa con cierta malicia y viendo que en el lugar ya solo quedaban ellos, más un grupo de chicos que jugaban Poker de tragos, decidió comenzar su narración en voz baja y suave, provocando que de esa forma los presentes le dieran toda su atención si es que querían escucharla.

—_La leyenda de la Novia Fantasma cuenta que a principios del siglo XVIII había una hermosa y joven mujer de familia acomodada, llamada Cynthia Snell. Ella estaba muy enamorada del novio que sus padres le habían escogido; lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo y esperaba ansiosa el día que se casaría con él, pues su mayor anhelo era que estuvieran unidos para siempre amándose .. Por fin el día llego y ella se presentó radiante para su boda, en espera del novio. Esperó y espero y sigo esperando varias horas, pero él nunca llegó. La había dejado plantada en el altar, pues al parecer él jamás la había amado._

_»La noticia fue imposible de ocultar y en pocas horas se había vuelto la comidilla del pueblo donde vivía. La joven, con el corazón roto, pasó toda la noche llorando en su habitación; hasta el día siguiente cuando una mujer de la servidumbre, algo así como un elfo domestico, le dijo que había rumores desagradables en el pueblo. Entonces Cynthia se cambio y con marcadas ojeras debajo de los enrojecidos ojos se fue a escuchar dichosos rumores, enterándose que su prometido estaba en realidad enamorado de su mejor amiga, Samantha Beckford, y que se habían casado en privado ese mismo día, para luego irse a vivir a una casa de campo que el padre de Samantha había adquirido apenas unas semanas antes. _

_»Furiosa y sintiéndose engañada, pues todo parecía haber sido planeado, decidió vengarse... Esa misma noche fue a su armario y se puso su vestido de novia, salió de la casa sin que nadie lo notara, llevándose con ella una enorme y afilada hacha que usaban los esclavos para cortar la leña... Caminó varios minutos bajó la lluvia, hasta llegar a la casa de campo donde estaban su ex-prometido y su ex-mejor amiga. Silenciosamente entró y fue a la habitación de los recién casados, a los que asesinó mientras dormían, hachazo tras hachazo, manchado su blanco vestido con la sangre de los enamorados que le habían destrozado el corazón._

_»Los policías, que son algo así como los aurores, llegaron tiempo después, con los primeros rayos del sol, pues uno par de borrachos aseguraban haber escuchado gritos provenientes del lugar. Así pues, lo primero que encontraron los policías al recorre la casa fue a la enloquecida Cynthia sentada en una mecedora. La joven se mecía lentamente, sonriendo y tarareando la marcha nupcial, mientras le arrojaba arroz a los dos cadáveres._

_»Intentaron arrestarla, llevársela de ahí, pero Cynthia Snell fue más rápida y saltó por la ventana, muriendo inmediatamente... Fue sepultada con su vestido de novia y cuentan que su fantasma roda todas las noches, haciendo el recorrido desde el cementerio, donde está enterrada, hasta el lugar donde cometió los brutales asesinatos. La casa ya no existe, pues fue quemada pocos años más tarde por el hermano mayor de Samatha, Thomas Beckford. En su lugar se construyó la Abadía de Fonthill y ahí es donde Cynthia se aparece. Dicen que anda con su viejo y desgastado vestido de novia, manchado de sangre, con el rostro cubierto por el velo mientras tararea la marcha nupcial y arrastra el hacha con la que busca matar más enamorados para saciar su sed de venganza..._

Tracey terminó de narrar y el silencio se hizo; nadie la había interrumpido y ahora que había dejado de hablar nadie se atrevía a decir nada, quizás porque cada quien analizaba la historia, sobre todo al tomar en cuenta que la dichosa Abadía de Fonthill estaba en Wiltshire, donde casi todos vivían... De repente se escuchó golpe que lo hizo sobresaltar a los chicos, incluyendo a Davis, quienes instintivamente voltearon para comprobar que lo único que había ocurrido era que uno de los que jugaban poker había caído al suelo presa del alcohol.

Draco soltó una risa y negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos cuando Astoria decidía de forma nerviosa acariciar el rubio cabello para disimular su miedo.

—Difícil de creer —dijo de repente Blaise, tosiendo un poco para aclarar su garganta—. La abadía no está muy lejos de donde vivimos y hasta donde yo recuerdo jamás había escuchado nada sobre la novia fantasma. Además, en ese lugar ha vivido gente, si no ando mal, un matrimonio al que no le pasó nunca nada —añadió, encogiéndose de hombros e intentando disimular un poco el mido que le había causado la historia.

—Corrección, Blaise, en ese lugar solo ha vivido Thomas Beckford, después de su exilio y si jamás le pasó nada fue porque... —intentó explicar Tracey.

—La loca de la novia fantasma amaba en secreto al hermano de Samatha —complementó erróneamente Draco, soltando una risa burlona—. ¡Por favor! Que idioteces más grandes —dijo divertido—, me trago con más facilidad el cuento del hombre del saco —se burló.

—No hables del hombre del saco, que a mí si me da miedo —chilló Pansy, apretando un cojín que había cogido durante la leyenda anterior.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿Un fantasma que solo mata a los enamorados? ¿Pero en que piensa la gente? Además de que, ¿quien en su santo juicio entierra a una asesina con el vestido de novia? ¡Bah! No son más que tonterías... —insistió con desinterés, re afirmado que las leyendas no lo asustaban, mucho menos las muggles. Aunque al notar que su novia estaba tan pálida como un fantasma, se incorporó y la abrazó —No pensarás que ese cuento es cierto, ¿o sí? Es solo una historia que dicen para que las parejas no se acerquen al lugar a hacer cosas, lo que resulta deprimente siendo que el lugar es poco más asqueroso que la sucia choza de Hagrid.

—Para empezar —habló Tracey una vez que Draco había dejado de hablar—, la respuesta era que a Thomas y a su esposa jamás les pasó nada porque no se amaban. Thomas estaba enamorado de Elizabeth Courtenay, a la que encontraron descuartizada unos años después de lo sucedido con Cynthia. Thomas fue acusado por el asesinato, pero como era demasiado influyente para encerrarlo o matarlo, lo exiliaron de Wiltshire.

—Tú sola te acabas de desmentir; ese tal Thomas mató a Elizabeth y le quiso echar la culpa a la difunta de Cynthia, los muggles están mal de la cabeza —dijo Draco con su eterno escepticismo que al parecer nada lo podía cambiar.

—Como dato, Elizabeth no ha sido la única victima de la novia fantasma —volvió a insistir Tracey—. Muchos que han pasado por ahí aseguran haberla visto y desde el fallecimiento de Beckford en 1844, se han registrado 76 muertes en ese lugar, con la curiosidad de que todas las victimas eran parejas —sentenció.

—Entonces lo que ahí hay esa algo como la Banshee irlandesa o una acromantula o un hombre lobo o un vampiro que decidió convertir la abadía en su casa con la esperanza de que nadie le molestara —expuso Draco con seguridad en su teoría, sin soltar a Astoria, quien de forma inconsciente se acurrucaba en sus brazos.

—Contigo no se puede, ¿verdad? —resopló Tracey, suspirando ante la necedad del rubio Malfoy, quien sonrió triunfante.

—¿Y si vamos a averiguar? —propuso Blaise de la nada, llamando la atención de los presentes quienes le dirigieron una mirada de pocos amigos, excepto los ojos grises que lucían divertidos.

—Para empezar estamos en Hogwarts y no podemos salir —informó Daphne de forma absoluta, confiada de que esa era el mejor argumento para que la idea se borrara de la cabeza del apuesto chico moreno.

—Oh, pero podemos ir saliendo del colegio, en vacaciones de veranos podemos ir a visitar a la linda novia fantasma —bromeó, levantando las cejas a manera retadora, esperando que alguien dijera algo más o que apoyaran su idea.

—Si Draco tiene razón y lo que ahí hay es una criatura mágica nos van a terminar matando —expuso Pansy, en vista de que nadie tenía nada que decir.

—Somos magos y brujas, bonita —respondió Blaise, despeinando solo porque si la cabellera negra de la chica—. Sobrevivimos una guerra y creo que sobreviviríamos una noche en ese lugar, solo hay que llevar las varitas y bueno, todos sabemos aparecer...

—¡Yo no! —intervinieron en coro Astoria y Gregory.

—Tú tranquilo, grandullón, que creo que si dejas de comer tantas tartas de aquí a ese día, yo puedo aparecer contigo —dijo Tracey, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro a Goyle, para luego mirar a la pequeña Greengrass—. Y tú, Asto, tienes a ese escéptico que te está abrazando —añadió.

—No dudes que dejo que la acromantula te coma primero a ti antes de que algo le pase a mi Tory —declaró Draco, chasqueando la lengua, desdeñoso.

—Me sigue sin parecer buena idea —intervino Daphne, siendo algo más clara con su negativa de ir al lugar.

—Vamos, hermosa, que nada perdemos —insistió Zabini, sonriendo de forma pretenciosa, como quien pretende vender polvo de huevos de Noxi como si fuera en verdad polvo de escamas de dragón.

—A mí me parecería interesante saber que hay ahí de verdad —dijo espontáneamente Theodore, claramente un pensamiento que se le había escapado en voz alta y que había provocado que su novia lo fulminara con la mirada—. Piénsalo, Daphne, o le bajamos los aires a Draco o echamos por los suelos una leyenda urbana —declaró, ignorando que ciertos ojos grises le fulminaron por sus palabras.

—¿Y si hay algo con lo que no podamos enfrentarnos? —preguntó Astoria, con voz algo temblorosa—. ¿Qué tal que si es una banshee, o un dementor o un basilisco o una acromantula lo que está ahí escondido? —insistió, mirando a todos y esperando que su lógica bastara para que desistieran de la idea.

—Ninguna de esas criaturas descuartiza a sus victimas —respondió Blaise pensativo—. Además de que si le llaman novia fantasma, debe de tratarse de un ser no muy grande, blanco y que tenga aire femenino; por lo que dudo mucho que un dementor quiera ponerse un vestido de novia y las otras dos criaturas no caben...

—¿Y la banshee? —se apresuró a preguntar Pansy.

—Estoy diciendo que ni una banshee, ni un dementor podrían descuartizar a su victimas, así que tendría que ser algo más —sentenció encogiéndose de hombros—. Y por eso iremos a averiguar —añadió, sentenciando a todos, pese a la aún presente negativa de las chicas y Gregory. Draco no se había manifestado ni a favor ni en contra, pero era obvio que no pretendía pasar como cobarde, más aún pretendía demostrar que él estaba en lo correcto, aunque las muertes le intrigaban un poco. Sea lo que sea que estuviera ahí, debían de andar con cuidado o no la contarían...

**Domingo 13 de Junio de 1999**

Estaba anocheciendo en el Sudoeste de Inglaterra y un grupo de amigos, con sus capas negras se desplazaban por las calles del condado de Wiltshire. Hace unas semanas atrás que habían salido del colegio y para disgusto y gusto de otros el plan de ir a visitar la Abadía de Fonthill no se había olvidado. El grupo formado por jóvenes magos y brujas iban armados con sus varitas y en el caso de las hermanas Greengrass, llevaban de paso un par de amuletos y chocolate que habían comprado en el pueblo, a regañadientes de los demás integrantes, sobre todo de Draco que aborrecía las cosas muggles.

Caminaban sin prisa, el clima frío les hacía mantenerse juntos y el cielo despejado con una luna llena les permitía andar sin necesidad de encender sus varitas.

—¿Y si nos regresamos? —preguntó Pansy por cuarta o quita vez desde que habían dejado el pueblo atrás.

—Ya hemos caminado mucho, solo un poco más y llegamos —le respondió Blaise, notando como ella le apretaba el brazo cuando una lechuza pasaba sobre ellos, formando una sombra en el suelo. El terreno era despejado, una gran planicie que tenía apenas unos arboles considerablemente distanciados.

—¡Mirad! —gritó de la nada Tracey, señalando a un costado del camino por el que iban y haciendo que más de uno se exaltara, agarrándose instintivamente de la persona que tenían a un lado. Los chicos voltearon a ver a donde la castaña señalaba, topándose con cierto desagrado con el dichoso cementerio donde seguramente estaba enterrada la dichosa novia fantasma.

—¿No quieren ir primero a buscar la tumba de la novia fantasma? —propuso Draco con el acostumbrado tono burlón que llevaba usando cada que hacían alusión al tema. Desde la platica de Halloween, el grupo de amigos parecían intrigados con la historia, cada cual a su manera y el rubio no podía evitar encontrar cómica tanta sugestión por parte de ellos... ¡Ellos! Que habían visto cosas espantosas en la guerra, temblaban de pies a cabeza por una estúpida leyenda muggle.

—¡Draco! —chilló Astoria como reprimenda ante la propuesta, aunque terminó por pegarse más a él, presa del miedo. De entre ellos, Astoria era la menor y abiertamente la más cobarde, de hecho si no fuera novia de Malfoy seguramente no se encontraría ahí en esos momentos; pues motivos propios no tenía para andar ahí.

—No estaría mal, pero donde se aparece la novia fantasma es en la abadía, ¿no Tracey? —preguntó Theodore, observando el inmenso panteón que estaba cercado por muros de concreto y una reja tan grande como la de la mansión Malfoy, aunque ésta ya estaba algo oxidada. El lugar estaba desierto, como era de esperarse a esas horas, y lo único que se veía en su interior eran tumbas y más tumbas, algunas con grandes cruces sobre las lapidas y otras algo deterioradas por el tiempo.

—Hace un recorrido de allí hasta la abadía, así que no la podríamos topar en el camino —se adelantó a decir a decir Blaise, causando que Astoria ahogara un pequeño grito al tiempo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

—Ya, no digas idioteces, Blaise —gruñó Draco al notar la reacción de su novia—. Mejor sigamos que ya es tarde y a diferencia de ustedes, yo tengo cosas que hacer mañana —añadió con fastidio, comenzando a caminar con Astoria a su lado, volviéndose las cabecillas del grupo.

Anduvieron unos minutos más hasta que la dichosa abadía se hizo visible; una gran casa de campo de estilo neogótico rodeada por una larga muralla de seis millas, lo suficientemente alta como para que el medio-gigante de Hagrid tuviera problemas al querer saltarla. La reja de metal torcido que servía como entrada dejaba ver un interior muy descuidado y abandonado, se notaba a leguas que hace décadas nadie ponía un solo pie ahí. La maleza había crecido a gusto por los jardines, haciendo casi imposible el paso claro hacia la entrada de la casa... donde la puerta principal brillaba por su ausencia, aunque unos trozos de vieja madera pretendían tapar el paso. Las ventanas que se alcanzaban a distinguir, sobre todo en el segundo piso, estaban rotas, apenas conservando algo del hermoso cristal que habían tenido en antaño.

—No quiero entrar —susurró Astoria, deteniéndose a poca distancia del pontón.

—¿Y si esperamos a que la novia aparezca aquí afuera? —propuso Daphne, también negándose a avanzar.

—Ese no es el chiste, además los asesinatos pasaron adentro y no a afuera —argumentó Tracey, dando el primer paso, aunque ya llevaba la varita en la mano.

—Tienes muchas ganas de que te maten, ¿no? —se burló Draco, sacando su varita para encenderla, siendo imitado por el resto del grupo.

—Creo que estoy de acuerdo con las chicas —dijo Theodore, mirando a los alrededores, aún con Daphne aferrada a su brazo—. El plan no es que nos maten, si es que ahí adentro hay alguna criatura. Si la novia fantasma existen, creo que perfectamente la podríamos ver desde aquí.

—Además, si según la leyenda se siente atraída por las parejas, seguro se acerca a nosotros con los pares de tórtolos que traemos —argumentó Blaise algo bromista, notando con claridad como las hermanas Greengrass lo fulminaban con la mirada.

—Apoyo la idea, quedémonos aquí afuera —pidió también Pansy, dando un pequeño salto cuando una fuerte corriente de aire hizo sacudir la vieja reja y les mostró a todos que estaba abierta.

—Ha de querer que entremos —comentó Gregory algo pensativo, mirando el lugar con cierta inquietud.

—Si quieres ve tú y la saludas de nuestra parte —le respondió Draco, soltando una pequeña risa.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya te dio miedo? ¿No acompañarías a Gregory adentro? —indagó Blaise, mirando al rubio de forma retadora, quizás planeando que esas palabras llevaran al rubio a decir que él entraría al lugar para probarle que no era un cobarde.

—Jodete, Blaise; no estoy idiota, si ahí hay algo que nos puede matar, prefiero que te lleve a ti primero —declaró con una mueca despectiva.

—Ya, pues, esperemos aquí a afuera —concedió Tracey, suspirando y convocando una piedra que no estaba muy lejos de ellos, la cual luego usó de asiento.

Los demás le imitaron con otros objetos, como trozos de madera y más piedra, aunque Goyle terminó por sentarse mejor en el suelo directo pues los asientos improvisados le parecían algo incómodos. Ahí estuvieron varios minutos, charlando especialmente de la leyenda, volviendo a discutir sobre si era real o no y Draco propuso al menos dos veces quemar la abadía para de esa forma ver si había algo escondido ahí adentro o no. Sin embargo, después de varias horas no solo no habían visto nada sino que se comenzaban a dormir.

—En serio o entramos o nos largamos, aquí no hay nada —bufó Blaise.

—Opino igual, la novia fantasma no existe y si ahí adentro se esconde un inferi, una vampireza o la tía de Longboton, prefiero no averiguarlo —gruñó el rubio con Astoria ya dormida entre sus brazos.

—Supongo, según la leyenda si la novia existiera ya la hubiéramos visto rondar —admitió la chica Davis, bostezando.

—A mí a un me intriga saber que mató a esas personas —comentó Theo, sacudiendo un poco a Daphne para que no se quedara dormida.

—Si quieres averiguarlo, entra —le animó Pansy, con un claro semblante que decía "pero entra solo."

—Tampoco soy idiota —respondió el chico, echando una última mirada a la dichosa abadía—. Si entro a ver lo que se esconde al menos entraré de día.

—¿Diferencia? —preguntó Gregory, bufando y levantándose del suelo a duras penas.

—Que si es un vampiro, un inferi o alguna criatura nocturna, tengo más posibilidades de salir vivo a la luz del sol que ahorita —contestó el castaño con cierta pereza al tener que explicar algo que a su gusto parecía obvio.

—Bueno, siendo así, larguémonos ya —animó el rubio Malfoy, reprimiendo un bostezo y zarandeando un poco a Astoria para despertarla.

—Que flojera caminar... —comentó Pansy, mientras todos se ponían de pie y estiraban; sin embargo, justo mientras la menor de las Greengrass parecía estar reaccionando y abriendo los ojos, todos se quedaron helados.

Un suave tarareo se escuchaba muy cerca de ellos y no era cualquier tarareo, no señor, era nada más ni nada menos que la marcha nupcial. Astoria gritó al ser eso lo primero que escuchaba al despertar y se pegó a Draco, quien volteó a todos lados. Pansy reaccionó sacado su varita la cual se le cayó de las manos por la brusquedad con la que lo hizo, mientras que Gregory hizo levitar una piedra que salió volando. Daphne se tapó el rostro, pegándose al pecho de su Theo, quien la abrazó, manteniendo la varita en alto. Tracey, se quedó paralizada, volteando también hacia todos lados igual que Draco, pero no veía nada. Finalmente Blaise los miró a todos y soltó una carcajada.

—¡Merlín! Sus rostros —se burló, ganándose una fuerte patada por parte de Draco, quien fue el primero en entender lo que había pasado.

—¡Eres un estúpido! ¡A Astoria casi le da algo! —reprochó el chico, intentando hacer que su novia lo soltara para poderlo maldecir agusto; cosa que querían hacer los demás miembros del grupo, aunque Pansy intervino antes de que se comenzaran a matar entre ellos.

—¡Ya! luego lo matamos, larguémonos de aquí —chilló la pelinegra, echando una última mirada al rededor—. A la Mansión de Draco y yo no pienso pasar por el cementerio de nuevo —declaró, para luego girar sobre sus talones y usar la aparición para salir de ahí.

—Te voy a partir el alma por el susto, Blaise —amenazó Daphne con los ojos llorosos, abrazándose a Theo para irse con él.

—Para tu información no fue chistoso —gruñó Tracey, tomando a Gregory por el brazo para también usar la aparición.

—Me voy antes de que me mates —dijo Blaise tragando saliva y haciendo lo propio para irse de ahí con un sordo «¡crac!».

Draco refunfuñó unas cuantas cosas y se dispuso igual que todos a abandonar el maldito o supuestamente maldito lugar e irse a su casa; sin embargo Astoria no estaba en sus brazos como suponía. La joven castaña estaba a unos cuantos pasos de él, rígida y observando la abadía con horror, pues no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Ahí, justo como Tracey había la descrito, estaba la novia fantasma del otro lado del portón de la abadía; con su vestido blanco desgatado, roto y lleno de sangre, el velo le cubría el rostro, aunque su cabello oscuro revoloteaba todo enmarañado y en su mano derecha llevaba una enorme hacha cuyo filo brillaba.

Astoria estaba demasiado aterrada para moverse y Draco, quien ya había visto esa cosa, no se daba crédito. La marcha nupcial comenzó a escucharse como un eco y no como un tarareo, era un sonido demasiado surrealista como para ser producido por algo "vivo." La joven pareja por un segundo llegó a pensar que ahí llegaría su fin, sobre todo porque se sentían que sus cuerpos no les respondían para huir; pero antes de que nada más ocurriera, una fuerte corriente de aire movió de nuevo las rejas de la entrada y la espectral figura se desvaneció como un suspiro. Aquello, fuera lo que fuera, no era un fantasma como lo conocían...

—¿La viste? —preguntó Astoria con voz temblorosa y muy insegura de lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Draco la miró a ella y analizó lo más fríamente posible lo que había pasado. Sí había visto exactamente lo que había visto Astoria y si había sentido miedo ante lo que fuese esa cosa; no obstante, una voz interna le dijo que no era buena idea admitirlo, no solo por su orgullo y escepticismo, sino porque consideró que sería mejor dejar que Astoria pensara que todo había sido producto del sueño y no algo real.

—¿La qué? —preguntó parándose frente a ella y mirando algo inseguro en lugar donde la novia fantasma había estado parada momentos atrás.

—Cynthia, la novia fantasma estaba ahí —murmuró la castaña, estremeciéndose y retrocediendo unos pasos. Draco miró el lugar de nuevo, rogándole a Merlín y a Salazar y si era necesario le pediría a Voldemort que esa cosa no se volviera a aparecer. Pasaron unos segundos y las rejas se volvieron a mover por el aire, causando que la pequeña Greengrass soltara un grito.

—Tranquila, ahí no hay nada, mi amor —sentenció el joven Malfoy, volteando a ver a su niña y mirando fijamente los ojos verdes, para luego sonreírle como siempre. Astoria frunció el entrecejo un poco y volteó de nuevo temerosa al lugar donde minutos antes había visto claramente al espectro de la novia—. Anda, o todos regresarán pensando que nos pasó algo —declaró, tomándola más fuerte entre sus brazos para girar sobre si mismo y con un sordo «¡crac!» esfumarse de ahí y aparecer en su mansión.

* * *

**¡Cha, cha, cha, chan! ¿Qué tal?**

**4,974 palabras segun el contador de FanFiction (antes de incluir los comentarios) y aun me falta el siguiente capitulo para concluir esta loca idea que se me ocurrió, así que espero no pasarme de esas 10,000 palabras que tengo como limites.**

**En fin, para aquellas bellas personitas que me leen regularmente, ya sé que me querrán matar por ponerme a escribir cosas largas en lugar de actualizar o responder comentarios o mensajes o leer o demás, pero es que la idea me llegó a la cabeza y no la pude evitar; aunque esto no tiene nada que ver con la otra historia de Halloween que les prometí y que comenzaré a escribir en cuanto sepa que es lo que quieren :3**

**Por cierto que en general, la historia que narra Tracey no es la original de "¡Hey! Arnold", la modifiqué -un buen- para que encajara con la historia y bueno la Abadía de Fonthill si existe o existió, pero no es ningún lugar maldito, de hecho perteneciendo a William Beckford un novelista inglés. Si no entendí mal, en ese lugar ahora debe de haber una catedral o algo así, aunque toda la historia en si está distorsionada. El exilio de Thomas (Beckford) también fue real, por eso cuando regresó a Wiltshire construyó la muralla, aunque en realidad lo acusaron de tener mala conducta sexual con William Courtenay (de ahí salió lo de la muerte de Elizabeth Courtenay).**

**Como sea, la historia de la novia fantasma no tiene mucho trasfondo la verdad, aunque sin duda la más "completa" que he escuchado es la de "¡Hey! Arnold" y por eso es una de mis favoritas; por lo que aquí se las dejo para que la lean si gustan. Como otro dato, en la historia original, el novio no se fue con una amiga sino con la hermana de su novia.**

**Leyenda "original": **Es. Heyarnold. Wikia (puntoCom) /Wiki/ La_Novia_Fantasma_(leyenda)**  
**

**Bueno, les mando besos y muchas gracias por leer, no duden en decirme que tal les pareció, ya saben que acepto de todo :3**


	2. Marcha Nupcial

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

Este fic participa en el reto** "Te potterizarás de terror"** del foro "_La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_".

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Pues, aquí está la segunda parte de esta cosa rara que según es una historia de miedo.  
En lo personal me espanté imaginando cosas, pero bueno, de imaginar a narrarlas bien, ustedes dirán.**

**Espero que les guste :3**

* * *

**La Novia Fantasma**

**Viernes 9 de Marzo del 2001**

Estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo, por decir poco. Estaba destrozado, completamente destrozado al grado que se había largado a emborrachar a un bar muggle, porque no era capaz de estar en el mundo mágico donde todo y todos le recordaban que ese día, a esas horas, la chica que más quería estaba por casarse con otro. Whisky tras whisky se preguntaba ¿por qué había pasado eso? ¿por qué si Astoria estaba comprometida con otro los habían dejado enamorarse? ¡Carajo! ¡Sonaba cruel! ¡Había sido cruel! Habían dejado que se amaran por cuatro años, para luego decirles que la niña estaba comprometida desde su nacimiento con un idiota Alemán. La verdad, si le preguntaban en esos momentos, se quería morir, se quería ahogar con el alcohol, quería que le arrancaran el corazón para que no le doliera como le dolía.

—Disculpe, señor, creo que se está sobre pasando —dijo la mesera que horas atrás le había llevado la segunda botella y a la que ahora le pedía otra más.

—Otra —fue lo único que dijo el rubio, dejando más galeones en la mesa. Al principio obviamente no se los habían querido aceptar, pero tras explicarles que eran monedas de oro y aturdir a la encargara para que dejara de argumentar en su contra, le habían aceptado el dinero mágico, pues muchas ganas de ir a Grigontts no tenía.

—Le estoy diciendo que... —intentó decir de nuevo la mujer, pero nuevamente Draco usó su varita de forma algo descarada para conseguir sus objetivos, poco le importaba la ética regularmente, mucho menos le importaba en esos momentos—. Ya se la traigo —concedió la mujer tras el hechizo.

El día afuera estaba nublado y llovía a cantaros; nada anormal para el clima de Inglaterra. Lo curioso era que Draco había elegido ir a un bar de ese pueblo de Wiltshire que estaba no muy lejos de su casa y de la casa de Astoria; pudiendo ir a cualquier lugar, había elegido el más cercan a donde se estaba realizando esa maldita ceremonia que convertiría a Astoria en una mujer prohibida para él. Maldijo en voz baja intentando retener las lagrimas y sin decir media palabra más, se levantó de repente para salir del lugar, sin recibir la otra botella de Whisky irlandés que había pedido.

Comenzó a caminar algo tambaleante bajo la lluvia, por las calles desiertas del pueblo. Se sentía extraño y no solo por el dolor emocional y las copas de más que traía encima, sino que había algo que lo inquietaba al estar ahí. Se detuvo en el parque del lugar, donde no había ni una alma y luego volteó en dirección a donde debía de estar orientada la mansión Greengrass, sintiendo unas enormes ganas de ir corriendo ahí para impedir de la boda; pero no lo haría, no podía.

Le había pedido a Astoria varias veces que mandara el compromiso al carajo, pero al parecer si lo hacía su familia se iba a la quiebra por la multa a pagar, él le decía que le daba su fortuna si era necesario, pero en el fondo sabía que Astoria no aceptaba sus propuestas para no causarle disgustos a su padre; de igual forma que él había decidido no ir a la boda para no cometer alguna locura que dejara en vergüenza a su querida madre, suficiente habían tenido todos con lo ocurrido en la guerra como para que ellos causaran más problemas con su "amor de jóvenes" como cruelmente les decían sus padres.

Se sentó en un columpio de los juegos para niños y sin intensión de protegerse de la lluvia que ya lo había empapado, se comenzó a mecer con suavidad, tarareando inconscientemente la maldita marcha nupcial mientras en su mente se dibujaba la escena de Astoria con su vestido de novia caminando al altar para unir su vida con la de ese cretino rubio de dos metros de alto que era dos veces más corpulento que él, casi un gorila como Gregory. Sin embargo, como un estallido, la escena cambió bruscamente en su mente y fue remplazada por un momento que había vivido apenas unos años atrás: el fantasma de una novia muerta a la entrada de una casa abandonada. Esa escena que ni él ni Astoria le habían platicado a nadie y cada que Astoria parecía consternada por eso, él la convencía de que no había nada.

No supo como ni porque, pues ni siquiera pensó en que había puesto en peligro el decreto del secreto, cuando usó la aparición para abandonar el parque del pueblo y aparecer frente a la Abadía de Fonthill. Los ojos grises recorrieron con pereza el lugar que estaba tan horroroso como lo recordaba, de hecho la lluvia le daba todavía un aspecto peor y más tenebroso a la supuesta casa maldita donde aparecía la novia fantasma.

El rubio se mantuvo algo tambaleante frente al lugar, quizás en espera de que la dichosa novia apareciera, aunque recordando que apenas eran las cinco de la tarde, río entre dientes diciendo "claro, los fantasmas solo aparecen de noche." Su usual sarcasmo y descaro, alentados por la incoherencia que provocaban las copas en él, lo a animaron a que comenzara a gritarle al fantasma de la novia, descargando de cierta forma toda la frustración que sentía por el matrimonio de Astoria.

—¿Sabías que eras una loca Cynthia?¡Eras una estúpida cobarde! ¡Mira que matar y luego matarte! ¡A mi gusto tú no amabas a nadie! ¡Solo estabas mal de la cabeza! —comenzó a decir, arrastrando las palabras por culpa del alcohol que corría por su sangre—. ¡Astoria en estos momentos se está casando con otro y yo jamás le desearía un mal! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡La amo tanto que no sería capaz de matarla como tú lo hiciste con tu prometido!...

Incoherencia, tras incoherencia y algunos relámpagos en el cielo, Draco continuó con insultos hacia la muerta, hasta que sintió un extraño frío en la nuca. No era frío normal como el del gélido viento; era más bien esa clase de frío que había sentido cuando había estado en presencia de un dementor, como si la vida se hubiera esfumado del lugar... con paso cauteloso, pero torpe, se volteó, comprobando con horror que ahí estaba la misma figura de años atrás.

Fue una sensación muy desagradable, de echo Draco podría jurar que el efecto del alcohol se le había esfumado junto con toda la sangre del cuerpo. Frente a él, con ese viejo vestido y el hacha en la mano, estaba una criatura que el rubio Malfoy solo era capaz de describir como un Inferi disfrazado de novia. Era un ser deplorable con la piel podrida y apestosa, apenas adherida a los huesos negros y el cabello oscuro estaba enmarañado y grasiento, peor que el de su difunto padrino Snape.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar justo como aquella vez, como un eco lento y escalofriante. Draco quería gritar y salir corriendo del lugar, pero al igual que la ocasión anterior su cuerpo no respondía como era debido y esa cosa, novia fantasma o no, se acercaba a él con paso lento e imperturbable, como si se deslizara sobre el suelo en lugar de caminar. El rubio estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo, si bien hace unos minutos había pedido morirse, jamás en la vida hubiera perdido que fuera de aquella manera. Un relámpago en el cielo iluminó todo y con claridad los ojos grises notaron con en un parpadeo la novia fantasma llevaba ya el hacha en alto, sosteniendo firmemente el arma con sus huesudas manos. Solo entonces Draco pareció reaccionar y tomando su varita lanzó una maldición; sin embargo, el rayo de luz roja solo atravesó a la espectral figura sin causarle el menor daño.

El joven Malfoy siguió maldiciendo, hechizo tras hechizo, cada uno más letal que el anterior, pero nada le pasaba a esa cosa que cada vez estaba más cerca. En su desesperación, el rubio comenzó a recitar imperdonables, esperando que al menos los del ministerio hicieran su trabajo y aparecieran para arrestarlo, pero por más Cruciatus, Imperios y Avadas que llegó a convocar para intentar salvar su vida, los inútiles aurores parecían tener mejores cosas que hacer. ¡Maldición! Ni siquiera el clima estaba a su favor, pues lo que había comenzado como lluvia ahora parecía un ligero granizo, gotas congeladas caían sobre Draco, algunas más grandes que otras le causaban dolor y quizás gracias a uno de esos trozos de hielo que le dio en la cabeza, recordó que había una forma de escapar.

Giró sobre sus talones, dispuesto a desaparecer de ahí y tras sentir que el mundo se volvía liquido a su alrededor y que el frío era remplazo por calor, se dejó llevar para luego aparecer en otro lugar que a decir verdad, no conocía. Le tomó un par de segundos caer en cuenta que lo que había visualizado antes de desaparecer era la Abadía de Fonthill y ahora estaba adentro... ¡Ahí adentro! Quemada, reconstruida o no, en ese pedazo de tierra la novia fantasma había matado a varias decenas de personas. ¡Carajo! Él no quería terminar así, no quería que al día siguiente encontraran sus restados repartidos por el lugar.

Draco se obligó a tranquilizarse a si mismo, mientras sacaba su varita para iluminar mejor el lugar, pues la única luz que tenía era la del exterior que por culpa de la tormenta no era mucho a decir verdad. El rubio se repetía a si mismo que ya había pasado por cosas peores a esas. El Señor Tenebroso era mucho peor que ese fantasma, incluso su tía era mucho peor que Cythia y si había salido vivo de todo aquello, era ridículamente estúpido que lo mataran ahí. Respiró hondo y concentrándose en su mansión giró sobre si mismo, nuevamente para usar la aparición y experimentar la sensación de cruzar por un lugar liquido y estrecho. No obstante, muy lejos de aparecer en su hogar, notó que solo estaba a un metro de donde se encontraba segundos antes.

—Esto es una jodida broma, ¿verdad? —gruñó molesto, pero su única respuesta fue el tarareo de la marcha nupcial, que parecía provenir de cada pared que lo rodeaba y por más que los ojos grises buscaban al fantasma este no se veía por ningún lado; lo que provocaba que Draco se mantuviera fijo en su lugar, pues no le parecía factible salir corriendo en alguna dirección con la posibilidad de toparse de frente con esa cosa...

**O-O-O**

No estaba del todo segura como es que había terminado ahí; solo sabía que al estar parada frente al altar y al ser cuestionada sobre si quería unir su vida a Bruce, ella no había sido capaz de decir que sí. Sus ojos se había llenado de lagrimas al recordar a Draco y tras negar varias veces con la cabeza, se había ido del lugar sin darle explicación a nadie. Astoria había escuchado los gritos de su padre y su madre a sus espaldas, incluso su hermana y amigos le habían pedido que se detuviera; sin embargo la castaña no se había detenido, se había marchado con su vestido de novia y sin mirar atrás.

Su primer destino había sido la mansión Malfoy, pero al llegar los elfos le habían dicho que el joven amo había salido poco minutos después que sus padres maldiciendo a Alemania. Por lo que había decidido ir a buscarlo al Caldero Chorreante, pero no había rastro de él, luego a Hogsmeade donde tampoco nadie lo había visto, después Chez Pierre en Australia, un restaurante a donde Draco la había llevado en una ocasión, pero tampoco estaba en ese lugar. Se sentía desesperada por encontrarlo, por gritarle que se fueran juntos al fin del mundo, por rogarle que se la llevara lejos de todos y negándose a regresar a su casa, donde seguro todos aún esperaban por una explicación, había ido ahí: La Abadía de Fonthill.

Ella era una cobarde de primera, jamás lo había negado, pero en esos momentos algo de ese lugar la había llamado. Aún recordaba la escena de antaño y aunque Draco le juraba que todo había sido producto de su imaginación, ella estaba segura de que lo había visto. Su corazón latía con fuerza y un sentimiento que no podía entender le pedía que entrara, aunque ella se resistía a hacerlo. Quizás Theodore jamás había podido comprobar si ahí vivía algo extraño responsable por la muerte de todas aquellas parejas, pero en lo personal prefería no ser ella la que comprobara eso.

Astoria suspiró, no había ganado nada con ir ahí, a Draco parecía que se lo hubiese tragado la tierra o quizás se había ido a algún lejano lugar a olvidarse de ella ahora que creía que no podían estar juntos; que ganas de gritarle que no había sido capaz, que ella daría todo porque estuvieran juntos sin importar las consecuencias.

—¡Draco! ¿donde estás? —gritó forzando sus cuerdas bocales a todo lo que daban, aunque su grito se opacó con el estruendo de un relámpago y el brusco movimiento de la vieja reja. Astoria tembló y retrocedió un poco, dispuesta a usar la aparición para irse de ahí; sin embargo una luz que salía del segundo piso del lugar la hizo quedarse helada. ¿Ahí si vivía algo? ¿Ahí había algo? ¿O quizás algún pobre ingenuo o ingenua o una pareja habían entrado sin saber de la leyenda?

Un frío diferente al que hacía por el clima se hizo presente, un frío que se sentía "muerto" y que hizo temblar a Astoria, para luego regalarle la visión del fantasma de la novia nuevamente en la entrada de la abadía. Era como regresar tres años al pasado, cuando había estado ahí con sus amigos y Draco quienes esperaban verla, pero al parecer Cynthia únicamente se quería mostrar ante ella. Solo que ahora la novia fantasma llevaba el hacha en alto, como si estuviera apunto de atacar, a punto de dar el primer golpe a su victima.

El clima estaba cada segundo peor, ya no era el clima "normal" de Gran Bretaña, de hecho era peor que el clima que se había experimentado durante el levantamiento del señor tenebroso. El viento agitaba de forma inhumana los arboles que parecía que en cualquier momento iban a ser arrancados de raíz. Astoria se encontraba paralizada, se sentía incapaz de huir y estaba casi segura de que la novia fantasma se acercaría a ella y la mataría. Aquello le parecía hasta cierto punto irónico a la menor de las Greengrass, pues la novia fantasma la mataría vestida de novia... la novia mataría a la novia...

Los latidos del corazón de la castaña parecían estar contando los segundos que le quedaban de vida, mientras el espectro se acercaba lentamente a ella con el hacha en alto. Aún así a Astoria se le hizo tan solo un parpadeo el tiempo que la novia fantasma tardó en estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para atacarla. Un relámpago volvió todo blanco y los ojos verdes se cerraron tanto por la blancura como por reflejo ante el anticipado dolor que le esperaba; sin embargo dicho dolor no llegó. La joven volvió a abrir los ojos y descubrió que el atormentado fantasma de Cynthia ya no estaba ahí.

Desgraciadamente lo que siguió no fue en lo más mínimo tranquilizador para Astoria. Allá donde la luz brillaba dentro de la abadía se escuchó un grito muy conocido, más bien una maldición que ella estaba demasiado acostumbrada a escuchar:

—¡Carajo! —había gritado la voz masculina que la joven no había podido identificar como otra que no fuera la de Draco, su Draco. La luz de que salía por la ventana se apagó y temiendo lo peor y olvidándose de todo, Astoria comenzó a correr en dirección a la abadía, derramando lagrimas que se perdían por la lluvia helada que aun caía estrepitosamente. No obstante, cuando apenas la chica había cruzado las rejas, algo salió estrepitosamente por la ventana, rompiendo el cristal.

"_Le arrojaba arroz a los dos cadáveres... y saltó por la ventana"_... Las palabras de Tracey llegaron a su mente, haciendo que volteara aterrada, rogando por no ver a la novia, rogando por que no hubiera matado a Draco allá arriba; y para su alivio u horror, al que miró en el aire fue a su rubio considerablemente mal herido. Al parecer Draco prefería matarse él mismo a que esa cosa lo descuartizara.

De ahí en adelante todo pareció trascurrir en cámara lenta para los ojos verdes, pues los ojos grises se mantenían cerrados, posiblemente en un estado de inconsciencia por la perdida de sangre o por el impacto al lanzarse por la ventana.

—¡Aresto Momentum! —fue lo único que Astoria fue capáz de decir para evitar que Draco se matara contra el suelo lleno de hierva espinosa; ni siquiera supo como había recordado el hechizo, tampoco supo como habían salido de ahí. Lo último que recordaba Astoria era a la novia fantasma asomada por la ventana y levantando el hacha para volver a atacar; y lo siguiente que había visto era la sala de su mansión llena de gente que comenzaba a gritar al verla a ella y a Draco mal herido.

Después de eso todo se había vuelto negro, hasta el momento en el que había despertado en San Mungo...

"_¿Qué ocurrió?_" era lo que todos les preguntaban a Draco a Astoria después de que los sanadores los curaran, pero ninguno decía nada. De hecho jamás dijeron nada de la novia fantasma, pues lo primero que salió de la boca de la menor de la Greengrass fue un "_no me quiero casar_" y de los labios de Draco solo salió un "_váyanse todos al demonio._" Con esas dos frases el tema de esa noche quedó en el olvido, para darle paso a una riña campal que duró semanas hasta que los padres de Astoria decidieron ceder y anular el compromiso con el alemán.

Muchas veces, Draco y Astoria se preguntaron porque la novia los había atacado a ellos. ¿Por qué justamente ellos? La más miedosa y el más escéptico. ¿Por qué no aparecerse ante Blaise quien moría de curiosidad? ¿Por qué no aparecerse ante los enamorados de Theo y Daphne? ¿Por qué no asustar y querer matar a Tracey quien era la que había contado la historia? ¿Por qué les había tocado a ellos dos? No lo sabían y la verdad, preferían no averiguarlo; de ser posible, nunca en sus vidas volverían a poner un pie en Fonthill y sus alrededores...

* * *

**Jueves 31 de Octubre del 2024**

—_...Fue sepultada con su vestido de novia y cuentan que su fantasma roda todas las noches, haciendo el recorrido desde el cementerio donde está enterrada, hasta el lugar donde cometió los brutales asesinatos. La casa ya no existe, pues en su lugar se construyó la Abadía de Fonthill, donde Cynthia busca mas victimas para su despecho ... _—narraba una chica castaña, quien se encontraba sentada con sus amigos en una sala oscura, apenas iluminada por unas velas y la lujosa chimenea.

—¡Momento! Yo he escuchado otra versión, sobre que en realidad se suicidó, colgándose de un árbol y se aparece en los caminos diciendo ha perdido a su novio —interrumpió otra chica, una rubia de ojos azules y saltones, quien hizo saltar un poco al resto de los presentes pues estos estaban demasiados concentrados en la suave y voz de la primogénita de los Weasley.

—¡Lyss! Arruinas la historia —se quejó su novio, Albus, intentando disimular el susto que se había llevado él también por la escandalosa intervención cuando todos estaban conteniendo el aliento por la historia de terror de Rose.

—¡Bah! Que historia más tonta —comentó de la nada un rubio de ojos grises que se encontraba sentado en el sofá de en frente, a un lado de cierta pelirroja quien lucía verdaderamente asustada—. Es de esas cosas que se inventan los muggles, todos sabemos que los fantasmas de verdad no pueden hacer daño —añadió, rodeando con uno de sus brazos los hombros de su novia, la pequeña Lily potter.

—No seas tan escéptico Scorpius —advirtió su amiga Rose, mirándole con seriedad—. Hay magos y brujas que dicen haber visto a la novia fantasma y aseguran que no es como ninguno de los fantasmas que conocemos.

—¿Y si vamos a averiguar? —propuso de la nada Lorcan, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, quienes le miraron con cierta apatía.

—¿Muchas ganas de hacerte el valiente Scamander? —preguntó el hijo de Draco y Astoria, mirando de forma desdeñosa al otro rubio y con cierto tono burlón.

—¿Y a caso tú eres cobarde? —contra atacó el aludido, esbozando media sonrisa.

—¿Me estás retando? —preguntó Scorpius, cambiando su burla por molestia.

—Si dices que son inventos muggles, ¿qué de malo tendría que fuéramos? —dijo el gemelo de Lysander.

—¿Cuando dije que no quería ir? —respondió el aludido, poniéndose de pie casi al instante, pese a que Lily le agarraba la mano con fuerza y lo jalaba un poco, en una silenciosa petición de que no lo hicieran, pues estaba muerta del miedo.

—Pues vayamos, ya quiero conocer a Cynthia... —insistió Lorcan, ignorando que a gran distancia de ahí en una vieja y demacrada casa abandonada se escuchaba la marcha nupcial, tarareada por la novia que caminaba lentamente por sus viejos corredores, arrastrando el hacha que aún añoraba cobrar venganza...

Y no, la venganza no era contra los enamorados, sino contra todo todos los hombres de cabello rubio que le hacían recordar a ese tipo que la había dejado plantada en el altar, ese tipo que lo último que había visto con sus ojos claros era una novia con el rostro cubierto por el velo y sosteniendo hacha en alto.

* * *

**¿Y que tan malo estuvo?**

**Fueron 3628 palabras según el contador que conseguí y bueno evidentemente no me pasé del limite, aunque siento que desdibujé el desenlace de Draco y Astoria; pero la verdad si no actualizaba hoy me iba a ir de largo y con mi suerte y despiste se me iba a pasar la fecha (me conozco, aunque sea el tantos de Octubre seguro se me pasaba).**

**¿Qué más les puedo decir?**

**Ya es tarde por acá y me la pasé todo el día con dolor de cabeza... ¡sin deberes y con dolor de cabeza! no me creo mi suertes, apenas y disfruté nada el poder estar 100% de vaga, ya que medio día dormí y el otro medio día me quejé de mi cabeza y ahora que se me está pasando ya me tengo que ir a dormir sí o sí porque mañana me tengo que levantar a las cinco.**

**En fin, iré a contestar los comentarios, que por cierto me hicieron muy feliz :3**

**Ya saben, cualquier duda, comentario, critica o lo que sea es más que bien recibido ^^**

**¡Un beso grande y gracias por leer!**

**Pd. Actualizaré los long-fic, solo necesito retomar el hilo y bueno ponerme a escribir.**


End file.
